1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a shifter assembly for selecting a transmission of a vehicle. In particular, the subject invention relates to unique design to couple a shroud of the shifter assembly to a lever of the shifter assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the industries utilizing shifter assemblies to couple a shroud to a lever of the shifter assembly. Many techniques have been used to couple the shroud to the lever. One solution in the industry discloses a lever of a shifter assembly having a knob and a shaft extending from the knob. A sleeve extends from the knob and surrounds the shaft. The sleeve has an abutment surface and a locking lip. A shroud is movable disposed adjacent the abutment surface. A retaining bushing is disposed about and is movable along the shaft. A stop ring is also disposed about and movable along the shaft. The stop ring can abut the retaining bushing and move the retaining bushing toward the abutment surface. The stop ring moves the retaining bushing to a locked position in which the retaining bushing is disposed adjacent the abutment surface. In the locked position, the shroud is coupled between the retaining bushing and the abutment surface. Furthermore, the retaining bushing engages the locking lip of the sleeve to retain the retaining bushing in the locked position. The movement of the retaining bushing to the locked position is performed through the solely by the axial force imparted by the stop bushing.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a shifter assembly having a shroud coupled to the lever, with the shifter assembly having a device which imparts a mechanical advantage to couple the shroud to the lever.